Dimble Raulnor
Backstory My parents had me at a very young age and were unable to raise me, so they abandoned me on the street. I was taken in by Vondal, and raised as his own. At the age of 4 another boy the same age as I was joined us by the name of Zook. At the age of 15 we started apprenticing under him learning the craft of an Artisan. My studies were focused on becoming a Gunsmith, where as Zook's were focused on becoming an Alchemist. We were both very competitive with each other, seeing who could make the coolest thing, showing off our new skills. At some point I finally decided to ask Zook what happened to his parents. Though it was hard for him, he told me about how his parents were forcefully taken before his eyes into slavery. He was left behind because he was too young to do any work that would benefit anyone. When he gets older he wants to find them, and free them from slavery if they are still slaves. At the age of 23 Vondal went out into town, and he never came back. We searched for him for days, but to no avail. After a month of searching we decided to split up and search around the world for him. Without money though, this was a tough feat. I learned that the government was in need of arms manufacturers, so I traveled over there to see if they would take me. Happily, they did, and I was able to make a good amount of money working for them, we even stayed at the place after hours in our own rooms. However, over time I soon became aware of shady business that was performed there. More guns being made then needed, weapons disappearing, stuff like that. One day when I was 26 I even found evidence of documents being sent back and forth proving this was happening, and stole them. I sneaked out with the documents and fled. They probably know I have the documents, and hopefully I'll never be found, but that's just wishful thinking. So, after quitting my job, I joined a guild, where I made simple little inventions for people who wanted it, as well as selling guns to people who needed them. I made a lot less than my last job, but it still payed enough to get me through life, and still save a little for the future. When I was 30 I received an e-mail from Rhys Finch, a man I had sold several inventions to at my time at the guild. He told me about the 19th ICE and how it could be good for a man in my situation. I thought about it for some time, and finally came decision that I should do it. It would help me stay mobile from the government, as well as earn some money while doing it.Category:Main Characters Category:Player Characters Category:No Name For Now V Category:No Name For Now V Characters Category:No Name For Now V Main Characters Category:Bongo9911